


Bubbles R Us

by RawrLeaf



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, an alternate end of the vinegar incident, don't do what joan does, or do because it's fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrLeaf/pseuds/RawrLeaf
Summary: Joan thinks she's funny.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Bubbles R Us

She knew what would happen when she poured bubble bath into this particular tub. Much like a dishwasher, some things weren't meant for a jacuzzi. After today she didn't care. Vera would be home shortly and some TLC was mandatory.

Carefully adding eucalyptus and spearmint oils, Joan lit the candles on the counter and hit the button for the jets until she had just enough in the tub to satisfy her plans. The entire bathroom floor would be covered soon enough, giggles from her favorite koala echoing in triumph.

Smelling her lover before she heard the door, she left the bathroom to meet her before she hit the stairs, a dark smirk briefly lighting her eyes as she imagined Jenkins in the slot for the next four days.

Hitting the bottom of the stairs, Joan looked around confused. She’d heard Vera come home. Had certainly _smelled_ her come home. “Vera?” 

Vera ducked into the bathroom off the living room upon hearing Joan’s voice. She had been crying all the way home and wasn’t in an emotional place for the teasing she was certain would be falling from Joan’s lips. _Love did funny things to someone_ , she thought impatiently, trembling hands fighting against the blazer she couldn’t seem to get off her body.

Joan stopped outside the bathroom door. Vinegar was a smell that lingered no matter what. The uniform would have to be thrown out, but Joan had ordered Vera two to replace it already. Maybe they would have a fire outside later.

“Vera?” The soft voice floating through the door made the tears fall harder, Vera’s hands clenching the fabric in rage. “I can’t do this!” Rage, fear, embarrassment, and her mother’s nasty words echoing in her head were all too much as Vera finally dropped to her knees, sobs calling Joan to her. 

Hands cupping her face, a kiss pressed against her nose, acting as a salve to her wounds from the day, Vera looped her arms around Joan’s neck, burying her face against her pulse point. “I’ve got you.”

Any other day would have Vera laughing at being picked up and carried around their house. She loved being carried by Joan. Their house looked so different from eight inches higher. 

Stopping in the bedroom, Joan helped Vera strip her uniform, tossing it in a trash bag she’d brought up earlier. That thing was going to hell, first-class mail, but for the moment she wanted the smell as contained as possible. Stripping herself, she again picked Vera up and carried her to their connected bathroom. 

She set Vera on her feet, “You get in, I’ll be right back.”

Vera watched her walk out of the room before turning to the bath. She could smell the oils, a smile softening her features. She loved this particular combination. Carefully stepping into the tub, she hesitated momentarily and then slid under the bubbles completely, popping back up with a grin. The vinegar would take some effort, but she could already feel the heat seeping into her bones, letting her mind relax. 

Joan had chuckled to herself when she heard Vera splash under the water. Sometimes she wondered if her smaller lover was a mermaid in another life. Grabbing her phone and flipping open her music app, Joan selected something soft for them to listen to and walked back to the bathroom, setting the phone down before sliding into the water behind Vera.

“What do you think about a fire out back tonight?” Vera blinks twice trying to get her brain to catch up. “Can we do that right now?” Fire season, even in the city, had restrictions. “Metal pits like ours have been lifted as long as they are on slabs.” Rock patios like theirs counted since it had been glued together with cement. “I’d like that.” Vera sunk deeper into the water until her chin touched the bubbles. “Will you wash my hair?” 

Joan snagged her own coconut shampoo from the shelf and began to work a lather into Vera’s curls. “What do you want for dinner,” she asked, praying pasta was on the menu but willing to give Vera anything she wanted right now. “Tacos?” Well, that was acceptable and easy enough. “I think I can manage that.” Truthfully, Vera was better at tacos, but Joan would hand her the knife so she could slice things to her heart's content. 

Deciding the water was beginning to cool, Joan kicked the jets on, fighting the laugh bubbling up from her soul as the tub and floor rapidly filled with fluffy life. “Joan! What are you doing?” Vera tried to sit up and turn to look at the taller woman, but arms tightened and legs wrapped around hers to hold her still. “I’m cleaning!” The laugh could no longer be contained as she felt Vera freeze in utter confusion. “The bathroom floor needed a good wash.” Vera heard the finality of Joan’s words even as she felt the smile against her cheek.

Vera simply laid there and watched the bubbles creep closer to the bedroom door. “Are you insane?!” Joan’s response was to drop an entire mountain of bubbles on Vera’s head. “Sometimes you do things the easy way, little koala.”


End file.
